


It's Not Enough

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [64]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://asksaphael.tumblr.com/]





	It's Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://asksaphael.tumblr.com/]

“Where am I? What’s going on?” Raphael asks desperately, his voice a touch higher than Simon or anyone else is used to.

“Raph, you’re alive.” Simon says, shocked as he tries to step closer to touch him. He needs to make sure that he’s really here, not some hallucination or dream, but when he goes to do so, Raphael takes a step back, almost tripping on his own two feet. And wait, that’s new, and hurtful as Simon curls his hand back into himself. He looks to Raphael, confused, the others do as well, but then he hears it. The soft, butterfly-like beat of a heart. Simon smells the blood next, flowing through his now mundane veins.

“Mi, dios, what are you?” 

Simon scrunches his eyebrows together as he realizes his vampire teeth popped out. He quickly closes his mouth, not having the mental capacity to change them back after the shock, nor the words to say anything right now. Instead he stares at his husband who no longer remembers his face. No longer remembers him.

“Stay- Stay away from me!” Raphael yells at him, then to the others under the darkness of the sky. “All of you, stay away from me!”

He turns and runs away, his speed a mundanes for he is one now. Simon could easily catch up to him, but instead he finds himself on his knees as Magnus does what he should and goes after him. Luke’s hand finds its way on Simon’s shoulder, squeezing gently as Clary kneels down beside him and hugs him tightly. Simon barely registers any of it as it all comes crashing down on him.

Raphael took his place, he’s mundane, and he’s… He’s not the man he knew. He’s not his husband anymore, is he? He’s someone different. Someone that could never love him. He’s now, what he’s always feared, he’s truly alone. Even though he knows he has friends, it’s not the same as what he has- had with Raphael- It’s…

His whole fucking world just ran away from him.

And then it finally starts to sink in as he slowly wraps his arms around Clary, the only constant he’s had in this whole mess, called his life, grounding him, reminding him that she’s here. That he’s not alone. But it’s not enough, it never is, is it?


End file.
